The death in your eyes
by Azalean
Summary: Emerarudo. Deidara is her brother and she can see death in people's eyes. Itachi x oc. Yeah, idk what to write in the summary, just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by Numbers by Rachel Ward.  
I don't own Naruto.  
I've made a few changes in some of the main characters and their past to fit my storyline, don't like, don't read.  
**Enjoy.**

* * *

Emerarudo's p.o.v.  
I was standing in front of the mirror, looking myself in the eyes. But I couldn't see what I could see in other eyes.  
Death.  
Maybe it's a blessing, maybe it's a curse. I only knew that I had to live with it. However, this was my last day of being here, in the palace and in the village. Something bad was going to happen and I already knew many years ago that I had to leave this day.  
Seeing the exact same death in nearly everyone's has been killing me, but I faced it, every day, never got too attached to anyone and waited until' today.  
Maybe I did something wrong, maybe I should warn people... but numbers never lie, I know that.  
I shook the thought out of my head, I would just cause a bigger chaos and perhaps more people would die.  
The only person I could ask for guidance was the only person that knew about it, but my mother wasn't here for me when I needed her the most.

I turned around when my reflection suddenly wasn't the only one in the mirror.  
I hadn't realized that my older brother stepped into the room. We looked almost exactly like each other. Same long blonde hair, mine in a tight ponytail and his with long bangs and a half ponytail leaving most of his hair hanging free, the same facial features and even our personalities was very alike.  
Only our eyes were different, his azure blue and my emerald green that I've been named after.  
Even though everyone had to respect us and at times obey us, most people openly disliked us. Not only because we both, had a short temper, were witty and conceited but cause we were the son and daughter of the highly respected Tsuchikage.

I smiled a little, he was the person I loved most in the world, the only one who truly cared about me and protected me.  
I looked him in the eyes, he had too few years left but he was a survivor, that's why I hadn't warned him about tomorrow. I didn't know how he'd make it but I was happy he would.  
"What's wrong, Ema-chan?" he asked, and sat down on one of the couches in the enormous room. He must've noticed that the smile didn't reach didn't reach my eyes. I just shrugged as I sat down on the sofa obliquely on the left to him.  
He was sitting casually, just exactly how we weren't allowed to sit and played with a tress of his hair as he waited for me to say something.  
The main reason people don't like us is not cause we have all these high conditions, I thought as I lit a cigarette. They hate us because we rebel against everything that is this village and our father.  
"I love you, Emerarudo", he suddenly said and stood up.  
I looked surprised at him but he just kissed my forehead and left with the scent of his expensive perfume still in the air. I sighed, I would've enjoyed one last, hopefully not, conversation with my older brother.  
It wasn't until late midnight when I was about to leave I remembered that I never said I love you back.

Deidara's P.O.V.  
I opened the door to Emerarudo's room at dawn only to find it empty, I frowned. Where would she go at this time of the day?  
"Deidara-san?" someone said behind me.  
I turned around and faced one of the maids. "Where is my sister?" I asked in a slight disrespectful voice.  
She bowed her head down slightly as she said, not louder than a whisper: "I-I don't know, sir. I heard sounds from this hallway late at night and thought I'd come and check on Emerarudo-san but when I knocked she didn't answer, so I decided to open the door..." she took a deep breath and continued slowly.  
"She wasn't there, Deidara-san..."  
"What do you mean wasn't there?" I thundered and opened the wardrobe door.  
Just as I thought, it wasn't fully empty - she would never be able to carry all her stuff with her - but anyone who knew her could tell that most of the stuff she really needed wasn't there.  
I went further in her room and opened the drawer I knew she hid her cigarettes - empty. I smirked. She knew it all along.  
I was still smirking when I walked out of the room, completely forgotten about the astonished maid.

I looked around the deserted village, beheld my art. Proudly.  
I knew Emerarudo was as far away from this village as she could be, ha.  
She should've been here, admiring my art.  
My smirk changed into uncontrollable laughter. I'm flawless.

Emerarudo's P.O.V.  
I gasped when I saw it for the first time.  
A paper, glued on the wall. My face and Deidara's face.  
It weren't the photo that caught my attention, though, but the word underneath it.  
In capital letters.  
"WANTED"  
I heard voices nearby and did what every wanted person would do, I hid.  
A few seconds later they stopped on the same spot I had been standing on, both looking at the picture. I couldn't see them, but I could tell from their silence.  
"Hm", one of them broke the silence after a while.  
"Aren't those the son and daughter of the Tsuchikage?" the same man continued surprised.  
"Yeah, apparently they bombed the entire village and are now S-ranked missing-nins", the other man chuckled as they continued walking, which was good cause the same moment they rounded the corner I bent over and vomited.  
It was too much information for me to handle at the same time.  
Of course it was him, the only reason he'd survive such a thing is because he was behind it. I took a deep breath.  
Where the hell could he be now?  
I didn't waste any time but picked up my stuff and slowly walked out in the woods. After what felt like ages of walking around in circles I stopped underneath a tree whose branches hung all the way down to the ground.  
I decided to settle down there, at least for the night. I wasn't used to long hard journeys and inconvenient places but I was but I was exhausted enough to fall asleep as fast as I sat down, leaned against the trunk.  
I had no idea where I was next time I woke up.  
I looked down at myself, my nails and hands were disgusting and I smelled. I frowned and decided to move a little. My back was aching and I suddenly remembered everything that had happened the last few days.  
Deidara's betrayal, the false accusations…  
Something fluttered by, I stopped breathing but it was just as silent as it was a few moments ago.  
"I'm probably hallucinating", I muttered and stretched my legs.

Itachi's P.O.V.  
I had already seen the girl, but decided to ignore her, until she was stupid enough to crack a branch and catch the others attention.  
"What was that?" one of them yelled.  
"I'll go check", I hurried to say. I walked in between the branches and stood in front of her. She was staring at my legs without moving, nor did I.  
After a while, she pulled her head back, looking up at me. I took off the ANBU mask, revealing my face.  
She stared at me with her emerald green eyes and her hands started to shake.  
I crouched in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes. I didn't activate my Sharingan, I could already see the fear in her eyes.  
"Who are you?" I asked calmly. She looked down and muttered, almost inaudible. "Emerarudo".  
I looked closely at her, her clothes, body language, scent and way of talking. It all indicated that she wasn't just… anyone.  
"I need your help", she exclaimed suddenly.  
Huh?  
"Like, I'm not what you think I am. I just need a safe place to stay in… Please", she whispered. I looked astonished at her, who was this girl?  
"Wait here", I muttered and began to walk away. "I'll come back", I said and disappeared.

* * *

**_Thank you_ for reading this.**  
**Review, please.**  
**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Emerarudo's P.O.V.

It wasn't until the smell of chicken that reached my nose that I realized how hungry for a real meal I actually was.  
The first week had been tough for me; it was harder to adjust to the normal - rather jungle - life than I thought.  
I cried myself to sleep every night and cursed my brother for doing this to all of us.  
I put the thoughts of my brother aside and looked around the restaurant instead, it wasn't the best restaurant I've been in but it was good enough for my position right now.  
It was small and you had to traditionally sit on the floor. The food wasn't as great as the food back home in the palace but the hunger made me eat it all and even order another meal.  
I could totally see my brother who frowned at me whenever I ate a lot and warned me about getting fat but the smile was sad.  
I took a deep breath and looked up at a person in front of me, his numbers shone in my head, he had many many years ahead of him, he was going to die happy. I smiled.

Itachi's P.O.V.

I was lying on the grass in the woods outside of the Uchiha compound when I finally remembered. I sat up with a gasp.  
I've thought about it in over a week, there was something I had forgotten, I knew it, and now I remembered.  
I was supposed to rescue a girl, and I forgot. I muttered curse words, which was unusual or me as I ran out of the village towards the place I found her.  
I still remember every single detail about her appearance. I closed my eyes, her beauty was not something you'd forget in the first place, yet I did.  
I muttered even more swear words when I approached the tree. She wasn't there, obviously. I looked around, where could she have gone?  
I sighed and sat down exactly where she had been sitting a week ago, a week was a long time, she could be anywhere.  
I closed my eyes again. Who was she?

Emerarudo's P.O.V.

I thanked the host and stepped out of the restaurant. I had no idea where I was but I knew it was safe here, either no one knew about me or they didn't care. I kept a low profile anyways when I walked around in city.

"Aw, these are so cute, thanks!", I said and smiled to the guy who sold necklaces in the streets. I took the bag and looked around, it has darkened and I suddenly felt weird. Not as many people were in this part if the town so I deicded to go back the same way I came from.  
"Ema-chaaaan..".  
I stopped immediately. That voice..  
I looked into the dark alley, no it couldn't be..

"Ema-chaaaan..", again. It definitely came from the alley and not from inside my head, I decided to just explore what it was, I took a few steps into the alley and looked back, I would have a chance to run out if I had to.  
"Deidara?", I yelled.  
I frowned; it smelled like urine and garbage. Why the hell would Deidara ever step in into such environment?  
It all happened fast, a pale person with a huge tongue appeared in front of me with a smirk and everything went black. The last thing I thought was how stupid I was for thinking Deidara would be waiting for me like this in a dark alley.

It stung in my eyes when I tried to open them, I had no idea where I was and when I finally could open my eyes I looked up in a white ceiling, it was empty except from an annoying yellow bulb. I focused my eyes on a small black dot above me instead, trying to figure out where I was and why I was here.  
"Is she awake?" a cold horrifying voice sad.  
I automatically shut my eyes tightly.  
"Yes, she is", a younger lighter voice said.  
I heard footsteps that came closer to me and his rotten breath burned like an asphyxiant as he said "That's it, young lady. Open your eyes".  
I opened my eyes slowly and recoiled when I saw his nasty face barely two cm from mine.  
"Good", he said and smirked awfully. "You know what to do, Kabuto", he finished and was gone in a puff of smoke.  
What?  
The young man with grey hair in a ponytail and glasses sat down on a chair next to me.  
"What?", I muttered and looked at him with annoyance.  
"You better work with us or…", he started.  
"Or what?", I interrupted.  
He looked at me and smiled, not nicely whatsoever. I shivered.  
"We saved your life actually; in return Lord Orochimaru wants you to work for him".  
"Lord who", I said even though I knew he talked about the nasty snakelike man.  
"You're staying here until further notice", he continued. "Lord Orochimaru comes with more information tomorrow"  
He disappeared.

Akatsuki meeting.

'Drip, drip, drip, drip'  
Small water drops was dripping from the ceiling of cave to the ground.  
It was damp and cold in the huge cave and the members of the Akatsuki waited silently for the leader to start speaking.  
All the members were called this time and it wasn't even for a mission that involved any of the tails, they could already tell.  
"Welcome", Pain began.  
Hidan rolled his eyes. The whole meeting annoyed him already."  
"I'm here to inform you that we're going to recruit two new members".  
The current members started to mumble quietly but were silenced by Pain who continued.  
"They're currently both missing-nins that could be anywhere; we also need to be very careful with how we proceed with these two.  
"Who are they?" Kakazu exclaimed impatiently.  
"They are son and daughter of the deceased Tsuchikage. Siblings. Deserted their village not many years ago".  
"What?", Kisame yelled. "Why must we bring some young brats to Akatsuki for?"  
"They both have great abilities that we need, Kisame", Pain said calmly.  
Kisame opened his mouth to reply but Pain continued.  
"Kisame, Itachi and Sasori. You recruit the boy that is later going to be your partner, Sasori. I, myself will try to find the girl" Pain finished. "You're all dismissed".

* * *

**xoxo**


End file.
